Secret Affair
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Dana and Cody have been seeing each other secretly what happens when that secret comes out? CodyDana.
1. Prologue

Title: Secret Affair

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature

Couple: Cody/Dana

Show: Step by Step

Summary: For months Cody and Dana have been seeing each other. What happens when their secret comes out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Prologue**

"Frank?" Carol shakes her husband of three years trying her best to wake him up, "Frank?" She whispers again, with the same results, nothing. "FRANK!" Carol practically booms, this time he shoots up out of the bed and stares at her oddly.

"Whaaattt? I was having a really good dream Carol, why the hell are you waking me up at…" Frank Lambert glances at the clock, "oh jeez, 1 in the morning? Are you out of your mind woman?" He leans back onto his pillows closing his eyes hoping Carol will come back to bed and go to sleep, in turn leaving him the hell alone.

Sighing Carol rolls her eyes, "Frank, I wouldn't be waking you up if it wasn't something serious. Dana isn't in her room."

"Not hearing the serious part yet." He whispers sarcastically. Frank tries to burrow deeper into the covers but Carol grabs his ear waking him up fully. "Ye-ow! All right, all right. She's probably just downstairs studying or something."

Frank crawls out of the bed and follows Carol around the house searching for his stepdaughter. When neither can find Dana anywhere in the house Frank begins to worry. Granted Dana gets on his nerves on a regular basis but that's what daughter's are supposed to do.

Both parents are concerned enough to drag all the kids out of bed despite their whines and begin to question them. "All right one of you must know where Dana is. She isn't anywhere in this house so start talking now."

"Wait, Barky is missing…that's why you dragged us out of bed? Aww man, I was have a great dream, Barky just ruins everything doesn't she?" JT complains.

One by one Frank and Carol go through the children until they are completely satisfied none of them know where Dana went off too. When even Mark and Karen don't know the entire family becomes concerned. They may all rag on each other but something that's this serious bands them all together, "Maybe Cody has seen her, he's normally up late working on his Harley." JT suggests.

"Good idea son." Frank points to JT and as a family they rush into the back yard and a sight none of them thought they would ever see greets them all. Cody knows exactly where Dana is if his tongue down her throat is any indication.

Jaws drop as Dana's moan is heard and Cody brings her body closer to his own. Her hands are clutching at his shoulders, the leather jacket groaning under her palms. Carol gets over her shock first and walks right up to Cody and Dana letting out a loud cough.

Quickly they turn around facing Carol. "Both of you, inside, now."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom…" Dana tries to speak but her mother just glares at her cutting off any excuses or explanations. Carol Lambert has been pacing the living room; Cody and Dana are sitting on the couch side by side waiting for her to talk. Frank had sent all the other kids upstairs, what he didn't realize was that they were eavesdropping on the conversation.

How could they not? Dana who verbalizes everyday how much she can't stand Cody was caught making out with him. That's not something a person normally does with another person that they claim to hate. Every single one of the Lambert and Foster children wanted to know why they were dating.

"Ok, I want answers and I want them now." Dana again begins to open her mouth but Carol cuts her off. It was then that Dana realized this isn't a lecture that Mom wanted her input on. She was going to vent and she was going to vent without any interruption from Dana.

"You are seventeen years old, Cody is twenty-four years old, mind explaining to me why he was sticking his tongue down your throat?" This time when Dana doesn't speak Carol gets upset. "I asked you a question Dana."

"Actually I'm twenty-four and a half." Cody corrects nodding his head really fast smirking over at Dana who is just shutting her eyes tightly.

Frank gets in the middle of Carol and her eldest daughter; this was going to get ugly. "Honey, when you tell Dana to answer a question and she starts to you stop her and when she doesn't answer you get upset. If you want an answer you need to make up your mind." Your very crazy mind.

It isn't that he's remarkably thrilled about Cody and Dana sucking face but he doesn't see it as a big of a deal as Carol apparently. After all Cody isn't a killer, rapist, or any other kind of crazy I'm going to tear your head off kind of guy. That's not to say he's not a little—odd. All he wants to know is why they kept their relationship a secret.

"Now my first question, how long have you two been together?" Frank calmly asks.

"Since I lived in the backyard Uncle Frank." He doesn't add his normal 'Yah-ah' at the end of his sentence, he had the distinct feeling it wasn't the appropriate time. Carol is about to explode but Dana stands up placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa Mom. He thought Frank meant how long we've been together as in known each other. We didn't start dating till a couple of months after my seventeenth birthday." She's been with Cody for almost nine months so she knows how to decipher Cody logic.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Why keep it secret?" Frank didn't think Cody would keep the fact that he's dating Dana a secret. He'd want to shout it from the rooftops. So why?

Cody stands up and links his hand with Dana's. "We didn't want to keep it secret. Really we didn't. But Mom you're not exactly the most sane person to tell that I'm dating a guy seven years older than me."

"Dana what do you expect he's seven years older than you of course I'm going to be a little crazy." She admits.

"A little? Sheesh, you were about to rip our heads off." Cody scoffs.

"That's not helping Cody." Dana mutters. "We were going to tell everyone after I turned eighteen. It would have been legal then." She admits to them.

Carol takes a deep breath; here's one question that has been plaguing her mind since they saw them out in the back, a question she doesn't want to ask but needs the answer too. "Have you and Cody…are you and Cody having a sexual relationship? I want an honest answer."

"Carol I doubt they have I mean Cody is still as pure as driven snow and Dana's not exactly one to sleep with anybody after only nine months." He glances toward his nephew and stepdaughter catching their gazes. Oh boy, Carol is going to blow her top.

Another deep breath is sucked in by Carol and is shaky coming out. Before she can even say a word the sound of their children comes shouting down the stairs. "OH MY GOD!" Five pairs of feet come stomping downstairs.

"You two slept together." JT shouts appalled at what he just learned. That is just sick, how could Cody be with Barky. He can understand why Dana is with the Code-man he's a babe magnet; everywhere they go girl's flock around him, but Dana who would want her. She's rude, insults spewed at every turn, and she's not exactly a babe.

"I seem to recall a time not too long ago, about five months ago, we went on a double date with those two hot babes and you turned them down saying you were saving yourself for your lady love. What about that?" JT demands to know.

"At the time I was still waiting for my lady love. She wasn't ready so I wasn't ready. The only reason I even went on that double date was because that was the only way the girl you were after would go out with you. I did it as a favor for you." Cody pokes JT's chest.

"All right, all of you upstairs now. Go, you have school in the morning." Frank commands and this time he marches the children up to bed himself. Doesn't mean they won't hurry back to the stairs the second he leaves but at least he can say he took them up there.

"Did you two at least use protection?" Carol asks. She hopes everything she instilled in her daughter on safe sex penetrated…no pun intended.

Cody places a hand over his heart. "Every time Carol. Dana's safety has always been my main concern. We've both been tested for any sexually transmitted diseases."

"And I'm on the pill Mom. Have been since a couple weeks after Cody and I began to date." She knew after only those first two weeks that she was going to marry Cody. There has always been something about him that drew her to him. He makes her feel so special like she's the only woman in the room, all of her feminist speeches and beliefs got thrown out the window whenever he was around. No man has ever made her feel that way before.

"Ok, listen you two it's been a long night. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow after you come home from school ok Dana?" Carol suggests.

Dana nods agreeing fully with her. "I'm just going to say goodnight to Cody. Is that ok?"

Reluctantly Carol nods and leaves the couple alone against her better judgment. Maybe she should have stayed down there but she's positive she could trust them to not to any hanky-panky in her living room.

As soon as Carol was upstairs Cody took Dana into his arms resting his forehead against hers. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise." He assures her.

"I know. Can you pick me up from school tomorrow? Now that we're out to our family I don't really see the need to hide anymore." There are times like these when she's in his arms that she is 100 sure that nothing can harm them.

"You bet Dana-burger." He kisses her nose.

"Thanks Cheese-brain." She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Dana." Cody whispers to her. There are some times when he's with Dana he can keep the Dudesy's and Yah-ah out of his speech. Even though Dana tells him he doesn't have to stop, in fact she thinks it's kind of cute when he speaks 'Code-man'.

"I love you too Cody." They give each other a final kiss before parting, Dana going up the stairs toward her room and Cody going through the kitchen and to his van. Tomorrow isn't going to any easier on them. JT will be a huge pain. She knows it.

TBC


End file.
